1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, image forming apparatuses, typical examples of which include printers and copiers, have been widely used, and technologies concerning various components of image forming apparatuses have spread widely. Among image forming apparatuses, there are image forming apparatuses using an electro-photographic image forming method, in which a desired pattern for printing is formed generally by charging a photoreceptor (image holder), such as a photoreceptor drum, with a charging device and forming, on the charged photoreceptor, an electrostatic latent image having an electric potential different from an area therearound. The formed electrostatic latent image is developed with toner, and finally the toner is transferred onto a recording medium such as recording paper.
Meanwhile, technologies aiming at cleaning spherical toner, which is hard to remove, off a surface of the photoreceptor have been reported.